


Довольно одиночества

by theotterone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotterone/pseuds/theotterone
Summary: Когда он впервые спит с одним из кадетов, это всего лишь физический контакт. Внезапное помутнение рассудка. Но зато все остальное забывается — хотя бы ненадолго.





	Довольно одиночества

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [done with solitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129638) by [dawnstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnstruck/pseuds/dawnstruck). 



После Кербера Кит решает, что с него хватит. С него хватит того, что его постоянно бросают и забывают. Хватит того, что его унижают и поднимают на смех.   
  
Он не верит в официальную версию про ошибку пилота, но Широ должно быть погиб, и выходит, Кита снова бросили.  
  
Когда он впервые спит с одним из кадетов, это всего лишь физический контакт. Внезапное помутнение рассудка. Но зато все остальное забывается — хотя бы ненадолго.   
  
Так что он делает это снова. И снова.   
  
Он не останавливается на ком-то одном, потому что знает, что никто никогда не решит остановиться на нём. Он едва помнит их имена и лица. Но если так подумать, он вообще мало что помнит из того времени.   
  
И когда его наконец-то — наконец-то — исключают, потому что он никак не может заткнуться и перестать задавать вопросы, он испытывает почти что облегчение. Впервые, это он уходит, а не от него. Только вот победителем себя он почему-то не чувствует.  
  
В пустыне некому его осуждать. В пустыне ему некому упасть в объятия. Так что вместо этого он с головой бросается в свою навязчивую идею.   
  
Много месяцев спустя это приносит свои плоды. Много месяцев спустя возвращается Широ.  
  
Раньше, до того, как всё полетело к чертям, Кит хотел его поцеловать. Хотел решиться и сделать первый шаг. Потом каждую секунду сожалел, что так и не решился.  
  
Теперь это уже не важно, Кит ничего не собирается предпринимать. У них у всех, а у Широ в особенности, и так дел по горло. Они не могут позволить себе ни на что отвлекаться.   
  
И, как Кит говорит себе по ночам, пытаясь уснуть, он упустил свой шанс, когда вместо того, чтобы по-человечески оплакать Широ или попытаться отыскать его или вообще сделать что угодно ещё, он решил переспать с толпой незнакомцев.   
  
Неважно. Они теперь в настоящем. Они — Вольтрон. Кит надеялся на чудо и в самом деле его получил, и он готов за него расплатиться.  
  
А потом однажды, когда Лэнс снова бездарно с кем-то флиртует, Кит отпускает шпильку о том, что тот, видимо, не способен понять значения слов «черезчур навязчивый». На что Лэнс тут же отвечает, что уж кому-кому, а Киту наверняка хорошо знакомо понятие «слишком доступный».  
  
— Это что сейчас было?  
  
— Ой, да ладно, всем известно, что в Гарнизоне ты не отличался разборчивостью в выборе партнеров.   
  
И Ханк, чувствуя опасную подоплёку этой темы, пытается вмешаться, но к тому времени остальные всё услышали и дела принимают скверный оборот.  
  
— Заткнись, — шипит Кит. — Ты вообще не понимаешь, о чем говоришь.  
  
— Зато знаю, что тебя вышвырнули и за это в том числе.   
  
— Это вранье, и ты это знаешь!   
  
— О? Как и то, что ты пытался соблазнить одного из инструкторов, что у тебя с ним даже интрижка была? По странному совпадению эта история всплыла ровно перед тем, как ты решил дать ходу и исчезнуть в пустыне.   
  
— Это неправда! — вспыхивает Кит и чувствует себя беспомощным от ярости, сжатые в кулаки руки подрагивают. Потому что это неправда, не совсем правда, но достаточно, чтобы его окатило стыдом и отвращением, как никогда прежде.   
  
— Хватит, ребят, — наконец вмешивается Широ, как всегда выступая голосом разума. — Ты слишком далеко заходишь, Лэнс.   
  
Его рука ложится на плечо Кита. Обычно это жест утешения и дружеской поддержки, но сейчас он только делает хуже. Кит позволял слишком многим к себе прикасаться. Он не хочет, чтобы Широ об него марался.   
  
Так что он просто кидает ещё один тяжелый взгляд на Лэнса, движением плеча выдергивает себя из зоны притяжения Широ и мрачно удаляется, не обращая внимания на всех остальных.   
  
Вернувшись в Замок, он корит себя за ненадёжность. Он знает, что если бы им пришлось прямо сейчас формировать Вольтрона, он не смог бы, потому что его разум — сплошной клубок воспоминаний, половину из которых он пытается подавить, а другую половину просто не заслуживает. Последние — это те, что были до Кербера. Те, из-за которых он думал, что влюбился.   
  
Через некоторое время его находит Лэнс. Кит не особенно удивляется, потому что, хотя Лэнс и бывает мелочным, зла он никогда не держит. Он скорее придет первым, чтобы всё загладить, чем позволит неприязни медленно кипеть между ними.   
  
В то же время, Кит не может отделаться от мыслей о том, почему к нему не пришёл Широ. Кит думает, не из-за того ли, что он теперь ему отвратителен.   
  
— Привет, — говорит Лэнс, осторожно присаживаясь рядом с Китом.  
  
— Привет, — отвечает Кит, не считая нужным поднимать глаза от пола.   
  
— Пидж говорит, она взломала твое личное дело, — тихо говорит Лэнс. — Говорит, тебя вышвырнули ещё и из-за того, что ты постоянно спрашивал про Кербер.   
  
Кит не сразу отвечает.  
  
— Это типа извинение?  
  
— Наверное, — Лэнс поджимает губы. — Прости, правда. Я даже не знаю, зачем наговорил всё это. Просто… Я никак не могу никого уговорить на свидание, а все кругом только и болтали про то, как ты крут в постели.   
  
— Всё проще, когда тебе на них плевать, — отвечает Кит. — И им на тебя тоже.   
  
— Вы поэтому с Широ до сих пор ходите вокруг да около, да?  
  
Кит моргает, задумавшись, вправду ли всё так очевидно со стороны.   
  
— Неважно, — говорит он. — Всё равно уже ничего не исправить.   
  
— Почему? — хмурится Лэнс. — Ведь… после Кербера и Вольтрона ты вроде должен был понять, что лучше поздно, чем никогда? Нет другого времени, кроме настоящего? Лови момент?   
  
— Сомневаюсь, что он захочет иметь со мной дело после всего этого.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что я пытался позабыть его, перетрахавшись с половиной Галактического Гарнизона.  
  
Это, конечно, преувеличение, но прямо сейчас кажется близким к действительности.  
  
— То есть, давай проясним, — говорит Лэнс. — Вы с ним, на самом деле, не встречались, но ты думаешь, что Широ осуждает тебя из-за того, что он практически погиб, а ты выбрал нездоровый способ, чтобы смириться с потерей?  
  
— Как-то так, да, — бурчит Кит.   
  
Лэнс только пожимает плечами.  
  
— Ну, мы все по-разному справляемся с горем. Ханк много ест, Пидж переодевается пацаном и проникает в военные учреждения, а ты оттягиваешься в постели с теми, кто тебе и в подмётки не годится.   
  
— А ты что делаешь?  
  
— Ой, даже не знаю, я люблю поговорить о своих чувствах. Это, на самом деле, помогает во множестве случаев.  
  
Кит сердито глядит на него, и Лэнс закатывает глаза.   
  
— Это такой не сильно тонкий намёк на то, что тебе стоит пойти и поговорить с Широ. Веди себя как взрослый. Расскажи ему о своих чувствах. Обо всем.  
  
Кит немного ёрзает на месте.   
  
— Это не так-то просто.   
  
— Вот видишь, — говорит Лэнс. — Это значит, что тебе не плевать.   
  
***  
  
— Привет, — говорит Кит, когда дверь каюты Широ открывается с тихим шелестом. — Мы можем поговорить?  
  
Широ выглядит ни капли не удивлённым и только мягко улыбается ему.   
  
— С удовольствием. 


End file.
